Cheese A Go-Go/Transcript
Cheese A Go-Go Act 1 Scene 1: Post Office is a package for a Mr. Saul Malone. It is stamped by a postal worker and sent along. It seems that Frankie is in the post office and needs to send some packages out. GLEN: Next. FRANKIE: a cell phone I know, Grandma. I know, I won't be late! Yeah, of course I know where it is! GLEN Next. FRANKIE: her packages forward Can I get these next day? No, Grandma, I will be there today. I'm talking to the post office guy. GLEN: I have a name, you know. points to his nametag. FRANKIE: Sorry. the phone Glen is helping me with my packages. No, I have plenty of time. GLEN: Insurance? FRANKIE: loudly No! GLEN: Well, you don't have to get huffy! FRANKIE: Oh! No, sorry, I wasn't talking to you. MAN: impatient Get off the phone! FRANKIE: Oh, sorry! the phone Look, you don't need any more stamps! Alright! Glen politely Do you have any more of those stamps with the classic sneakers on 'em? GLEN: Yes, but they're in back, I'll have to go get them. FRANKIE: meekly Could you? Please? goes off to get them, and the people in line groan. Frankie is distracted by something else, though. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– is trying to push through the pull doors of the post office. FRANKIE: Cheese? CHEESE: –gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– woman walks out the doors. Cheese stops yammering and follows her. FRANKIE: Weird. the phone Grandma, I told you I would be there! I'm still at the post office! What? Glen Sorry, she doesn't want those now. Do you still have the muscle car series? goes to get the cars, and the people behind Frankie groan. Frankie slumps onto the counter. Scene 2: Foster’s Bus / Road Foster's bus drives down the road. Soon, Cheese can be seen running beside it. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! FRANKIE: the doors to talk to him Where you gotta go? Home? The store? The...bathroom? CHEESE: "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! suddenly cuts into traffic, and Frankie slams on the brakes to avoid hitting him. FRANKIE: Cheese plays in traffic Geez! Aah! Aah! Look out! No! No! Aah! darts out of the bus after Cheese. CHEESE Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go!" FRANKIE: Cheese! Where you gotta go? catches Cheese and struggles to carry him back to the bus. CHEESE: "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! FRANKIE: I know, I know– kicks her. –ow! I'll take you wherever you've gotta go right after I run my errands! bus is moving along the highway. Cheese is running through the bus. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– FRANKIE: the phone I know, Grandma, I'll be there in two minutes– CHEESE: front of her face "–gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– FRANKIE: Cheese! Sit down! sits. The bus pulls up to a multiplex, where Mac is waiting outside. Scene 3: Movie Theater MAC: Frankie-- CHEESE: out Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– FRANKIE: No! Stop! Catch him! CHEESE: –gotta go gotta go gotta go! darts away. MAC: Gotta go? FRANKIE: Don't ask! C'mon! grabs Mac and drags him into the theater. They soon catch him. Scene 4: Movie Theater Hallway/Lobby CHEESE: struggling Gotta go gotta go gotta go! Gotta go gotta go gotta go! MAC: Where? FRANKIE: muttering I'll tell him where he can go. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go! FRANKIE: open the door to Theater 5 Bloo! You in here? phone rings, and she picks up. Hello? Hi, Grandma. Wait, hold on. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go! slips free. Gotta go gotta go gotta go! FRANKIE: Grandma? I'll call you back. and Mac give chase after the manic imaginary friend. Cheese rushes through a family of four, scattering them, and dives behind the concessions counter. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! MAC: Cheese! Stop! in after Cheese THEATER EMPLOYEE: Um, I don't think you guys are allowed back here. two proceed to wreck concessions. Frankie approaches the counter. FRANKIE: Um, excuse me. CHEESE: the popcorn machine Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! disappears just as Mac starts searching the popcorn. THEATER EMPLOYEE: Crud. I just made all that. FRANKIE: Excuse me, we're with our friend. He's blue, and little– THEATER EMPLOYEE: Yeah, I think– blast of popcorn hits them in their faces CHEESE: over the counter Gotta gooooo!!! clamps a popcorn bucket over him. MAC: Got him! FRANKIE AND MAC: Phew! bucket begins to hop MAC: Quick! Find Bloo. FRANKIE: stressed Blue guy? Please? THEATER EMPLOYEE: Uh, he went right over there, into Theater 14. FRANKIE: Thanks! off THEATER EMPLOYEE: Hey! Who's gonna pay for all of this? makes it to Theater 14. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! MAC: Hurry! slips inside the theater. A movie is playing involving aliens. RICK: Over there! I see him! humans shoot ray guns at an alien, which escapes into a spaceship. The spaceship takes off. RICK: You won't get away! You hear me? down Janet! Janet! Janet, can you hear me? Janet! JANET: awakening Ssh! loopily I'm hiding from the aardvarks. RICK: Doc! What's wrong? DOC: a flashlight on her eyes I'm afraid we're too late, Rick. They sucked out her brain! Scene 5: Theater 14 gapes at this and sips a drink. The patron next to him glares at him and rips the drink away. Frankie creeps into the theater. FRANKIE: whispering Bloo? Bloo! audience shushes her. Oops! Sorry. Bloo? phone rings, and the moviegoers grumble. Oops! Sorry. Sorry. answers her phone timidly. Hello? movie gets more interesting. However, Frankie is having a conversation with her grandmother. FRANKIE: Grandma? I'm sorry I hung up on you, I promise it won't happen again. No, really, I swear. Scout's honor. CHEESE: by Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– MAC: Sorry, Frankie! CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– catches him –gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– breaks free –gotta go gotta go gotta go– MAC: He's covered in butter flavoring! FRANKIE: Ewwww! foodstuff hits Frankie in the face. BLOO: offscreen Get ahold of your brats, lady, don't you know movies are no place for children? looks over and spots him. Bloo puts the drink he was planning to throw on top of moviegoer's head. He did it. Scene 6: Foster's Bus/Dentist's Office is driving the Foster's bus and talking on the phone. FRANKIE: One more thing to do. As long as nothing else goes wrong, I'll make it! I promise! CHEESE: Mac tries to put a seatbelt on him Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! MAC: the latch shut Well, you're not going anywhere–ow! comes up to Bloo with a black eye. Thanks for the help. down BLOO: Help? Help? Who's going to help Janet?!? MAC: Who's Janet? Cheese: loose "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! BLOO: Now I'll never know if she got her brain back. MAC: Oh, the movie. We'll rent a DVD when it comes out. his eye Ow. BLOO: Yeah, but what if we're attacked by attacked by aliens and get our brains sucked out before then? That movie contained vital information, Mac. Vital brain-putty-backy information! CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! bus slows at a stop outside a dentist's office. FRANKIE: We're here. opens the bus doors that reveals an angry Coco. COCO: Co co coco co co co! FRANKIE: I'm so sorry I'm late, it's just– COCO: Co co coco co co co! FRANKIE: What? Already? But I– CHEESE: out of the bus Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! FRANKIE: No! COCO: Coco co? FRANKIE: I have no idea. Scene 7: Dentist's Room/Waiting Room the dentist's office, Eduardo has a bandage wrapped around his head. EDUARDO: a kid with braces It's gonna be okay. Don't be a-scared. nurses try to drag him away. Hey, how can you open your mouth es so big? CHEESE: in Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! EDUARDO: Cheese! What are you doing here, man? Hey, I like the chocolate milk! laughs. CHEESE: around Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! and Coco come in. EDUARDO: Ey! Es mi amigos! them Hola, amigos. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go... runs out of the dentist's office. Eduardo chases him. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go... follows him to a bookcase before releasing his friends. EDUARDO: Oh, co co co co co co co co! laughs. What you even saying? You crazy. CHEESE: around the waiting room Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! and Mac chase him. Cheese jumps into the aquarium. Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! run past Eduardo. Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! EDUARDO: around Ey, you playing that game– CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! EDUARDO: –tag, you're it? I love that game. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! starts climbing up a magazine rack. Coco and Mac skid to a stop there. Eduardo tries to stop as well, but instead falls down. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! hides behind the television in the top corner. Nooooooo!!!!!!! COCO: Coco! Coco! MAC: Ugh! EDUARDO: Man, Cheese, you always so crazy, I know you have a Cadillac somewhere. arrives, and Eduardo pulls her into a hug. Hey, Frankie, you es the it girl. Hey, baby, you smell like pineapples. FRANKIE: the dentist, strangled Sorry we're–late... DENTIST: Miss Foster, we've discussed this before. In order to put Ed under, we need to use twice the normal amount of anesthesia. So it is imperative that you pick him up before he wakes up or else. EDUARDO: onto the dentist "I will have the french-fried flowers please. FRANKIE: I know, I'm sorry, I can expla–- phone rings. Excuse me. the phone What now, Grandma?!? wanders off to take the call as Coco and Mac form a tower to try and reach Cheese. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! wanders onto the scene and finds Eduardo sitting around, licking the spot where a tooth was previously. EDUARDO: Bloo! I missed you! him It's been so long, man! BLOO: Yeah, hi, whatever. EDUARDO: Ey, man, why es you so mean alla time? I mean, sometimes, you es really selfish! Oh, but you no mean it. You no know any better, si? begins reading a magazine. You like a little kid, and it don't matter, 'cause you es funny, man. You always make me laugh, you know that? CHEESE: by Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– MAC: Cheese! Stop! Please! CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– stops on a page that shows space aliens attacking, with the one in question looking like Cheese. –gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– shushes Cheese as Bloo continues looking back and forth between the picture and Cheese. –gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– EDUARDO: loopy Shh... I is hiding from the aardvarks. BLOO: the connection It all makes sense! Act 2 Scene 8: Foster’s Bus bus moves down the highway. FRANKIE: the phone Look, Grandma, I went to the post office, picked up Mac and Bloo at the movies, and picked up Ed and Coco at the dentist! I don't have anything else to take care of, so I'm on my way! hangs up. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go! bus swerves through traffic. Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! swerve sends Eduardo tumbling into the seat behind Mac and Coco. EDUARDO: Hey, you guys. You shouldn't hold on. It's more fun to just go with the flow. MAC: to buckle Eduardo's seatbelt Here, Ed. You don't want to get hurt. EDUARDO: Mac's head You know, Señor Mac, I like you. You are so smart and nice. But you're too serious! You need to lighten up a little, have some fun. bus swerves, and Eduardo falls out of his seat. Whoa! BLOO: Psst. ignores him. I said, psst! MAC: What? BLOO: Shh! Here he comes! CHEESE: past Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– BLOO: Yeah, ya do, Cheese. Ol' buddy! the magazine to Mac once Cheese is gone Here! Look! MAC: Celebrity diet tips? BLOO: No! Th– CHEESE: by Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– BLOO: the magazine as a hat Yes! Oh, keep that up, pal! leaves, and Bloo unfolds the magazine to show it to Mac. The picture! It's Cheese! He's an alien! MAC: Oh, geez, I can't believe you. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– BLOO: Hey, you, I love that, go go go! fakes a laugh and turns to Mac. You gotta read this, Mac. It's an outer space conspiracy. It says aliens from deep space send down aliens on super secret space missions! To scout out Earth locations! FOR BRAIN SUCKING! MAC: Bloo! EDUARDO: into the seat behind them I am the mischievous monster! rolls away. BLOO: See? He already sucked out Ed's! Now it says in here that their missions are top secret. Once their agents are discovered they abort their missions. So all we gotta do is– snatches the magazine and throws it out the window. Bloo gasps. MAC: Now stop being a doofus. angrily goes to sit on the other side of the bus. Frankie's phone begins ringing. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– FRANKIE: angry FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM ON THE WAY!!!!!! Scene 9: Courtroom MADAME FOSTER: Don't you take that tone with me, missy! You'd better be here in two shakes of a lamb's tail! JUDGE: Madame. MADAME FOSTER: Got it!?!?! JUDGE: Madame. Foster hangs up. MADAME FOSTER: sweetly Yes, your honor? JUDGE: Madame Foster, I have a lot of cases today. MADAME FOSTER: Oh-ho-ho, of course you do, dearie. Heh heh. Has anyone ever told you how nice you look in black? JUDGE: Is the defense ready? WILT: a guide to legal defense Oh uh, uh, uh, I'm sorry, uh, uh, uh, our witnesses aren't...here yet? Sorry. JUDGE: Uh-huh. Well then, Mr. Khones, since you're ready, why don't you begin? JACKIE KHONES: Certainly, your majesty. his papers and then points at the defendant She's a thief! MADAME FOSTER: That's a load of malarkey, Khones! JUDGE: his gavel Madame Foster, please refrain from your outbursts. MADAME FOSTER: Oh, yes, certainly. tittering Whatever you say, love. JACKIE KHONES: Your excellency, it was my stuff, and she took it. MADAME FOSTER: LIES! ALL LIES! JUDGE his gavel Order! I will have order! MADAME FOSTER: Please, pardon my French, young man, but what he's saying is a bunch of baloney. JACKIE KHONES: No, tuna. It's half a tuna sandwich. MADAME FOSTER: That tuna sandwich was mine and you know it, Khones! gavel comes down. I made it three weeks ago! JUDGE: Order! One more outburst and I will find you in contempt! MADAME FOSTER: Oopsie. giggles Pardon me. JUDGE: sighs Mister Khones, did you make the sandwich? JACKIE KHONES: Nope. JUDGE: Was the sandwich made for you? JACKIE KHONES: Nope. Judge: "Did you eat the other half? JACKIE KHONES: Nope. JUDGE: exasperated "Then how is it your sandwich? JACKIE KHONES: I wrote my name on it. JUDGE: You wrote your name on it? JACKIE KHONES: In mustard. MADAME FOSTER: Wilt You're my counsel! Do something! WILT: Uh, objection? JUDGE: flabbergasted Objection? On what grounds? WILT: I–I dunno, I'm sorry. JUDGE: annoyed I don't believe–Madame, in light of Mister Khones testimony, unless you have proof or witnesses– MADAME FOSTER: Hold it! I have witnesses! I have more witnesses than you can shake a stick at. They just aren't here yet! JUDGE: up Ugh! In that case, I am awarding the full penalty to Mister Khones! Foster gasps in shock. A whole tuna fish sandwich, and in compensation for pain and suffering, chips and a soda! brings the gavel down. JACKIE KHONES: Booyah! MADAME FOSTER: angry No... Scene 10: Foster’s Bus/Courthouse/City bus screeches to a stop outside the courthouse. FRANKIE: Mac, Coco, you guys are witnesses. Off the bus. gets off, but then stops. Bloo, you watch Ed and Cheese. BLOO: But-- FRANKIE: gritted teeth "Don't let them out of your sight, and whatever you do, don't get off the bus!" runs into the courthouse. The bus doors shut on Bloo, who is smiling wickedly and rubbing his hands together. CHEESE: up and down the length of the bus Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! Bloo: That's right, brain-sucker. You do gotta go. grabs the CB radio and yells into it. Attention, brain-sucking people of space! I have captured your agent and your brain-sucking days are over! You hear me? O-ver! So come get your Cheese, you– CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– BLOO: What? No! Get your cheese, vile aliens! CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– is using Bloo like a log and rolling up and down the bus on him. –gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– BLOO: Ed! EDUARDO: up What? BLOO: No! Get him! EDUARDO: woozy Get him what? CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– EDUARDO: up Ooh, I know, some mangoes! CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– rolling by, Bloo snatches Eduardo's belt. EDUARDO: at his dropped pants Whoopsie! blushes CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– gets up and uses the belt to lasso Cheese. –gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– BLOO: Eduardo the belt Hold this. EDUARDO: Okay–whoa! pulls him off his feet. BLOO: the radio Okay. As I was saying before. You want Cheese? Well, come on down and get some Cheese! We're up to here with Cheese! HOBO: in: What kind you got? Jarlsburg, Muenster, Provolone? BLOO: This signal's too weak! I'm gonna need something stronger. rips the radio out of the bus. Okay, Ed! Grab the brain-sucker and let's– stops and gapes. The emergency exit is wide open, and the other two imaginary friends have left through it. HOBO: Gasp! They're gone! residents of Foster's are walking through the courthouse. But not before Mac kicks the judge. Madame Foster is being held back from attacking anyone by Wilt. Frankie: Mac! Why did you hit the judge!? Tell him you're sorry! Mac: N-O Spells NO! I'm not sorry! Frankie: If you don't want to, yell all you want! You and I are no longer friends. FRANKIE: I don't know what the big deal is. It's just a sandwich. JACKIE KHONES: Chips. And a soda. clamps his hand over Madame Foster's mouth before she can yell at Jackie. The group exits the courthouse. Mac boards the bus first, but soon sticks his head out the door. MAC: Uh, guys? We have a problem. FRANKIE: as she sights the missing radio "We've been robbed! MAC: No, it's worse. others notice the open emergency exit. Bloo, Cheese, and Eduardo are gone. the front end of the bus lifts, and the group tumble out. The bus gets towed away as an officer writes them a ticket. FRANKIE: No, wait, please, officer, let me explain. POLICEMAN: No, let me explain. points at a sign that says "No Parking without Permit" and hands Frankie the ticket. JACKIE KHONES: Welp, I feel like celebrating. Who's up for sandwiches? You? FRANKIE: Are you insane? JACKIE KHONES: You? shakes his head. Jackie looks at Madame Foster. I know not you. You? doesn't agree. You? COCO: Coco. JACKIE KHONES: All right! Anyone else? MAC: How could you guys think of food at a time like this? POLICEMAN: I could eat. JACKIE KHONES: Cool. Anyone else? speaks up. Nice. Let's roll. POLICEMAN: I'll drive. We can sound the siren the whole way there. JACKIE KHONES: Sweet. three get into a nearby cop car and drive off. Frankie watches, astonished. FRANKIE: Fine, whatever, forget them. Look, let's just split up. Grandma, you and Mac go get the bus back. Wilt, you're with me. We'll go find Ed, Bloo and Cheese. HOBO: What should I do? FRANKIE: out Why don't you...just...stay here? HOBO: I'm on it. and Wilt run off. Shortly after they leave, the hobo runs in the other direction. Act 3 Scene 11: City is running down the street with Eduardo's belt still wrapped around him. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– BLOO: up Ah-ha! Let's see you get away now! grabs the end of the belt. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– looks around for a transmitter. He spies an ice cream truck –gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– spots a radio tower BLOO: Hmm. Nope. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– spots the observatory. BLOO: Perfect! Time to send you back, foul alien! Scene 12: Courthouse/Courtroom Foster and Mac are standing in the courthouse again. MADAME FOSTER: steamed Sandwich, chips, and a soda! Can you believe that? I tell ya, Mac, you can't fight the cistern! SECRETARY:: Yes, can I help you? Madame Foster: The ham is keepin' me down, boy! SECRETARY:: Ahem. May I help you? MADAME FOSTER: They're stayin' undressed! grabs the ticket from Madame Foster. MAC: over the ticket Yes, hi. Our bus got towed, and we need to get it back. SECRETARY:: at the ticket You need to go before the judge. MADAME FOSTER: AAAAHHHH–!!! grabs her, puts his hand over her mouth, and holds her back. SECRETARY:: Courtroom 12. Foster is back before the same judge again. JUDGE: Well, well, well. Steal some fries to go with your sandwich?" chuckles MADAME FOSTER: Why you tyrannical saurus sandwich-loving gun of a son! JUDGE: angry THAT'S IT, YOU ARE IN CONTEMPT! (to Mac) Mac Foster, the court has found you guilty for ruining the adopt-a-thought Saturday, letting the scribbles loose, filing for Frankie, Jumping on Madame Foster's bed, and losing the tickets for Europe, bringing Goo to Foster's, bringing your imaginary friend to school for show-and-tell, and worst of all, trying to commit suicide, refusing to stop Bloo from shooting the BB gun, and lastly, hurting Frankie's feelings. You will be sent to the electric chair for execution for your punishment. Any last words? Mac: I'll miss Frankie, and she'll miss me. Judge: OK, electricity will pass through your entire body until you are completely dead. Guards, take him away! arrive to take Mac away Judge: Make sure you put Mac in a death row cell. Guard 1: Of course, sir. We will. Guard 2: By all means, your honor. MADAME FOSTER: Oh, don't you tempt me, law boy! tries to climb into the bench and is only stopped by Mac's quick reaction. Scene 13: Street WILT: down an empty street Eduardo! Bloo! Cheese! a huge crowd of panicked people comes rushing towards him. PANICKING SPECTATOR Run! It's a brain-sucking alien! people are being chased by Eduardo. WILT: Oh no. chases down a woman and gives her a huge kiss on the cheek. WOMAN: My brain! He's sucking my brain! releases her, and she runs away EDUARDO: Es just kisses! I a lover, not a sucker. comes over to him. Ey! Es Wilt, my main man Wilt! Man, man. Wilt Oh, I love you, bro. We es like a team. You es the tall skinny one, and I es the fat one. It's okay, I know I fat. I comfortable with it. You gotta love yourself, right? Wilt Ey, es more peoples! newcomers scream and run away. Come on back, you kissyheads! Come on, give us a kiss! everyone another chase Mwah mwah mwah mwah. WILT: after his friend Ed, stop! procession crosses the street in front of a police car. As soon as it passes, the policemen give chase. is walking down a street and grumbling to herself. FRANKIE: distracted I don't know where–EDUARDO!–why'd I even bother picking Cheese up?–BLOO!–then Cheese, he's gotta gotta–where?–CHEESE! a loud announcement coming from the observatory rumbles through the city. BLOO: Attention brain-sucking people of space! I got your Cheese, and this Cheese has– CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! FRANKIE: angry Oh no he didn't! HOBO: her Oh, yeah he did! snaps his fingers. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go! starts tromping up the hill to the observatory. Bloo: "Yoo-hoo, space aliens! Your Cheese is here!" starts up a particularly steep part. "You want Cheese? Well we got it!" slips and tumbles down the hill. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go!" heaves herself out of the bush she landed in and starts up the hill again. Bloo: "Oh brain-sucking aliens! Whassa matter? You guys too chicken to get your cheese? CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go–" Bloo: "Aliens? Hello! Aliens! Is this thing on?" bangs the radio. "Yo! Aliens! CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go–" Bloo: "Aliens! I got your Cheese here! What is taking you so long?" kicks the doors to the observatory open. "Frankie! You're just in time to see me save the world from brain-sucking aliens! CHEESE: the background "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go!" Frankie: Cheese from his rope "C'mon Cheese. CHEESE: Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go–" Bloo: "Wait no, you can't take him, he's a threat to us all!" comes over to him "A wise choice, my dear Frankie." snatches the radio away Cheese: "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go–" Bloo: "Wait! The aliens are coming to get him! You know not what you are doing, woman! You're dooming us all!" and Cheese exit the observatory. The doors slam shut behind them. Cheese: "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go!" soon as the duo are free of the observatory, Cheese strains extra hard to go. He soon pulls Frankie off her feet, dragging her behind him on the end of the leash. At that moment, the police show up at the observatory to arrest Bloo. knock comes on an apartment door. A little girl with braces opens it. Louise: "Hey, it's Frankie Foster! What are you doing here?" wordlessly picks up a garbage can, sets it down by her side, and opens the lid. Cheese pops his head out. "Cheese!" Cheese: out of the garbage can and running around the apartment "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go!" Frankie: exhausted "I found him loose in town." Louise: "Gee, Frankie, you don't look so good." Frankie: "It's been a long day." Cheese: "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go!" Louise: "Well, thanks for bringing Cheese home, Frankie." Cheese: "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go!" Frankie: herself to Louise's eye level "Please...listen to me. And listen carefully. I have had a crazy day. Now I can forget all about the sandwiches, dentists, courthouses, the brain-sucking aliens from the outer who-knows-where–" Cheese: "Gotta go gotta go!" Frankie: "–as long as I can find out one teeny-tiny little thing. Louise, where, where does Cheese have to go?" Louise: "I dunno. Sometimes he just likes to go!" darts out of the apartment. Cheese: into the city "Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go–" Louise: "See? Look at him go." eye begins to twitch. Her phone rings, and she picks up. Frankie: "Hello?" irate grandmother is on the other end. "Grandma? WHAT? You're where?!?" begins walking down the apartment stairs. She has a broken tone in her voice. "Okay. I understand. Yeah. I'll be there. Right. First thing in the morning to bail you, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Jackie Khones. Is Mac in a death row cell? If he is, Excellent. He's gonna get executed early in the morning." Foster hands the phone back to a police officer. She has just finished making a call from her jail cell. Sharing the cell with her are Wilt and Eduardo. Eduardo is crying and holding his pants up with his hands. Eduardo: tears "I can't believe all those people saw my tushy! Now everyone knows I'm fat! They all know now!" is also being held in the same cell whilst Mac is put in a death row cell. Bloo: "I'm a hero, . A hero! History will vindicate me!!!" Mac another cell: "You are such a doofus." Madame Foster: Shut up, Mac, now go back to sleep and never wake up. We all hate you! cell door opens, and Jackie Khones and Coco are let in by the officer who was previously getting sandwiches with them. The officer now has a black eye. Coco: "Coco coco co coco!" officer shuts the cell door on them. Jackie Khones: "I did give him a sandwich! A knuckle sandwich. I said, 'let's get sandwiches,' not 'I'll buy you a sandwich, you freeloader.'" Foster smirks at him "Shut up." Frankie: Mac, I heard you're gonna be executed. You are grounded for the rest of your life. Mac: Frankie, I'm real sorry. Can you please let me out? I'll be a better pal to you from now, and I will always be your little brother. Frankie: No, Everyone hates you now. I also hope you suffer in jail and I hope you burn in hell. Goodbye forever. Mac: Uh-oh! This is going to be a torture! «2 hours later...» (Ryan the Cop walks to Mac's cell) (Cell opens) Ryan the Cop: Okay, Mac! Execution time! (walks with Mac) Ryan the Cop: (walks to the shaving chair as Mac sits there) First thing we're gonna do is start off by making you bald! (Ryan the Cop picks up razor, scene is shifted to Mac's head) Ryan the Cop: Follow me to the execution room! (walks with Mac) Ryan the Cop: (walking with Mac to the electric chair) Sit down. (Mac sits down) Ryan the Cop: Put this mask on! (Execution mask is on Mac) Ryan the Cop: Any last words? No? Okay, then, goodbye forever! Nobody will miss you! (walks to the electric chair switch) (As soon as switch is on, drain sound effect plays for 30 seconds) (Switch off, Ryan the cop then checks Mac's heartbeat, then takes his mask off, and walks away) Ryan the Cop: (leaving jail) He's dead! Reporter (narration while fireworks are being lifted): The time has come! (Scene shifts to the happy protestors) Mac Foster is finally executed! (scene then shifts to the reporter himself) He was executed for the murder of the judge.His body will be taken to a funeral and he will be in heaven. That's all of the news for now! (waving) This is Erin Peterson signing off! Good night, everyone! two scientists that Bloo tied up have been set free and are now talking in the observatory. REDHEADED SCIENTIST: What a bit-brain. Trying to use a ham radio to contact deep space. two scientists laugh. Suddenly, a signal comes through to the observatory. BALDING SCIENTIST: What's that? It's a signal! Coming from the outer–who-knows-where! REDHEADED SCIENTIST: Quick! Turn on the spacial harmonizing filter! scientists twist some knobs, and soon one word can clearly be heard coming through the speakers. ALIENS: Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. CHEESE: up in the observatory Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go– ALIENS: simultaneously Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. Cheese. descends through space towards Earth. Whatever it is, it wants cheese. Post-Credits Scene FRANKIE: on her phone and in Madame Foster's car outside of the gate of Foster's shouting is heard from her grandma on the phone again Yeah, Grandma, I'm on my way. No, I'll be there in, like, fifteen minutes. indistinct shouting is heard from Madame Foster No, I didn't get doughnuts yet. CHEESE: down on the sidewalk Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go- FRANKIE: Cheese running again Cheese, no, wait! and talks to herself Noooo. When you gotta go, you gotta go. off in her grandma's car to bail out Bloo, CoCo, Wilt, Eduardo, Madame Foster, and Jackie Khones. CHEESE: offscreen Gotta go gotta go gotta go gotta go ho-ho-ho! to Mac in hell Satan: Mac Foster, since you were dead, I'm gonna turn you into a ghost in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! transforms into a ghost. Mac: Oh, no! I am a ghost! Please change me back and can I at least have another chance? Satan: Does all of this mean you need another chance, huh?! No, you don't need another chance, no more chances! You will stay as a ghost forever in hell and there's no sense Changing it back. Now you will never return to the real world! Nobody will miss you.